A red rose and a thorn
by Jayno
Summary: Spoilers 4x15. Erica Flynn is out of prison to help the CBI Serious Crimes Unit solve a murder. Will Lisbon and Jane's new romantic relationship survive? One shot.


Spoilers 4x15. I don't own the mentalist or its characters. I was re-watching this episode and thought it would be interesting if it happened when Jane and Lisbon had just started dating. The story contains dialogue from the episode any breach of copyright is not intended.

After visiting the crime scene at Bart station where Natalie Gibecki was murdered Lisbon and Jane headed back to her apartment for their second date. Sure some people may think it a little odd or morbid to go on a date so soon after seeing a dead body but Jane had been looking forward to it for week; so had Lisbon although she was reluctant to admit it.

"Patrick we don't need Erica's help to solve Natalie's murder." Lisbon reached over and stabbed her fork into one of the grilled mushrooms on his plate. She smiled cheekily as she popped it into her mouth.

"Hey that was mine." Jane returned Lisbon's cheeky smile. The look on his face became serious "We need her Teresa."

She huffed clearly annoyed.

"You're cute when you're annoyed." Jane noted aloud.

"You're just annoying" she retired."

"Cute" he chuckled "very cute."

Lisbon simple shrugged and smiled sweetly at him. The rest of the evening was filled with banter, laughter and an I love Lucy marathon. At 1am Lisbon retired to her room and Jane to the couch in the lounge. They both fell onto their sleeping places with huge smiles; the date was a huge success.

Jane didn't have to see Lisbon to know that she wasn't happy.

"Rigsby tell Jane I want to see him when he decides to grace us with his presence."

"No need" Jane announced as he walked into the bull pen.

Lisbon stared at Jane with a look that could kill "Jane, my office now!" Without waiting for a reply she turned on her heel; if Jane knew what was good for him he'd follow her. Clearly he did because her office door closed as she was half way to her desk.

"Morning Teresa; you look lovely."

"Don't Teresa me."

Jane took a step back.

"You went to see Erica Flynn didn't you?"

"I did."

"Why? Why did you go see her when I made it clear that we don't need her help."

"She could be very useful to us Lisbon." He sauntered over and sat on her couch.

"You like her don't you?"

"Lisbon my feelings toward Erica have nothing to do with this."

"That's bullshit and you know it. She's dangerous, she killed her husband Jane."

Jane stood and walked towards her "Teresa do I sense a little bit of jealousy?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes "you wish."

"It's okay to be jealous" he whispered "I think it's cute."

"Let's see what Wainwright has to say about this." Lisbon stomped off to her boss'; office followed closely by her annoying consultant.

She couldn't believe it, she actually couldn't believe it Wainwirght had agreed with Jane; called the idea innovated, Lisbon called the idea insane. The silent treatment that Lisbon was giving Jane in the car continued to the prison office where they were now sitting waiting for Erica's release into their custody.

"You needn't look so glum Lisbon. If anything happens you're not going to be held responsible."

Lisbon turned to him "because that's what I'm worried about" she replied sarcastically "you know why she's doing this."

"Try and escape most likely."

"Yet you're going through with it anyway." She still didn't understand why.

Jane frowned at her a little. There was a question that Lisbon wanted to ask but was scared to; but not knowing was killing her she had to know.

"Are you doing this because you need Erica's help or because you want it?"

Lisbon didn't know if she was grateful for the fact that she never got an answer to question. It was time to put on her game face and do her job; she'd worry about Jane later.

Lisbon could have punched Erica when she stood next to the limousine and said "Patrick are you coming?"

She was going to punch Jane when he turned and got into the Limo but lucky for him he had moved. Inside the Limo Jane looked at Erica making sure to sit as far away from her as possible.

Apologising to the agents and instructing them to follow the Limo closely Lisbon walked over to it and ripped the door open. Jane scooted over and made room for Lisbon. He still thought she looked cute when she was jealous.

"This should be fun" he stated, noting that Erica looked unimpressed to have his angry little princess in the limo. He smiled at the thought of how she looked in that pink bridesmaids dress; it had almost rendered him unable of rational thought. As the limo left the parking lot of the prison Jane adjusted his position so that his left leg was touching Lisbon's right leg. Lisbon shuffled a little closer to him and Jane couldn't help the smirk that fell on his lips.

Leaning forward Erica requested that the driver take her to Lotus day spa.

"Erica this is not a holiday" Lisbon looked around Jane to Erica "you are assisting us in a murder investigation."

Erica smiled "I don't really understand why you are here Agent Lisbon; I was under the impression that Patrick and I would get some time alone."

Lisbon's blood was about to boil; if she hadn't felt Jane's hand squeeze hers she would have reached over him and strangled Erica.

"Agent Lisbon by the looks you could definitely use the benefits of some beauty treatments."

Jane interjected before Lisbon could "now Erica that's not nice; Lisbon is one of the reasons that you are here and there is nothing wrong with how she looks."

For a matchmaker Jane was surprised the Erica couldn't see the spark between him and Lisbon. Perhaps she didn't want to see it. After all she made no secret of the fact that she was attracted to him and perhaps it blinded her. Casually Jane pulled out his phone and typed out a text message. A few seconds after he sent it Lisbon got a text.

"Who's that from?" Jane enquired.

Opening her phone Lisbon saw the message was from Jane. "It's my brother." She lied rather convincingly. Clicking the message open she read it.

**Don't worry Teresa; all is well. Besides she's not my type. You look lovely by the way. Xxoo Patrick**

She couldn't stop the snort that escaped her lips.

"Everything okay?" Jane asked.

"Ah yeah; just Tommy telling fibs again."

Jane frowned; she didn't believe him. What did he have to do to convince her?

Lisbon breathed a sigh of relief as the Limo pulled up to the CBI compound. _Time to put this murderer to work. _She thought as she slipped out of the car.

Lisbon didn't get it. Erica had been at CBI for less than an hour and she already had Ron making her cups of tea and fawning over her. She'd been working at CBI for years and no one ever made her tea or coffee (except for Jane but he usually wanted something in return.) Was Erica really so beautiful that men just fell at her feet? Lisbon was sure that Jane would if he could; hell as far as she was concerned he was already half way there. Looking down at her paper work on her desk she realised that all she had written was stupid Erica Flynn over and over again with a very stupid Patrick's thrown in for good measure. Groaning she shredded the paper and pulled out a new form. Thankfully Erica and Patrick were currently checking out Casa Encantar for possible leads. So she didn't have to watch their interactions and stop herself from committing a crime of passion.

Jane's headed popped into her office "I made you a coffee."

"Thank you" she sighed. "I need it."

Motioning to the couch Jane waited for Lisbon to sit on it before he handed over her coffee. They sat drinking in silence.

"Jane can I ask you something?" Lisbon looked down into her cup.

"Of course."

Biting her lip she looked up at him. "Why do you think so many people do whatever Erica asks?"

Jane took a sip of his tea you "you mean men?"

Lisbon took another sip of her coffee. "Ah yeah men" she answered as casually as possible.

"Well she as a certain air about her. She demands people's attention and she's pretty."

"Oh" Lisbon's voice was higher than usual "is she?"

Jane turned back to Lisbon "you know she is." Jane paused as his eyes scanned her Lisbon's face "You could never be like her Teresa."

Her heart sank Jane was right; she'd never be graceful or beautiful like Erica

"You could never be like her because she is a manipulator; she is a man slaughterer and a liar. You my dear Teresa are honest and my angry little princess."

Lisbon nudged his shoulder as a blush fell over her face. Jane sat with this shoulder brushing hers while he filled her in on what happened at Casa Encantar.

"Erica and I were invited to their Gala tomorrow night so I am going to have to reschedule our date."

Lisbon's eyes widened and her lips fell into a small pout "oh ah that's fine." She quickly stood up and placed her coffee cup on her desk. After a few minutes of silence Jane left her office to head to his own couch.

"Where's Erica? Getting a mani-pedi?" Lisbon asked Jane a few hours later.

Jane looked up from the photos "how'd you know."

Lisbon shook her head "alright; this is getting ridiculous. Erica's served her purpose it's time to bring her back to prison."

Jane returned to the photos "oh we can't do that."

"Why not?" Lisbon asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I need her" Jane replied straight away."

Lisbon's face fell and she turned to head to her office.

"Teresa." Jane implored following her path

"I'm not feeling to well; I think I might head home and try and sleep it off."

"Teresa, please."

Picking up her coat she stood outside her door in front of Jane "Patrick it's fine. Go out with Erica. Have fun. You need her right?" Before Jane could stop heading for the elevator.

"Lisbon wait" he called after her. Rushing to the elevator he got there just in time to see the doors close and Lisbon wipe tears from her eyes.

By the time Lisbon got to her car the tears had almost blurred her vision. He cancelled their date to go out with Erica; they were supposed to go dancing. He confessed to needing Erica; "I need her" those three little words had torn at her heart. Pulling out her phone she sent a text to Cho saying that she was feeling unwell and would hopefully be back tomorrow. Receiving a prompt reply telling her to take care she turned on the ignition and screeched out of the CBI parking lot.

Closing Lisbon's office door Jane flopped down onto her couch. He was glad he hadn't told her about how Erica had tried to seduce him in the hotel room; tried to kiss him. He'd made Lisbon cry. He was sure he had done it before but he'd never seen it; now he had and it was something he never wanted to see again. Didn't Lisbon understand that he needed Erica to help close this case? "I need her" he repeated those words over and over again. All he could see in his head was how her face looked when he said those words and how she wiped away her tears in the elevator. "I need her" he said the words slower this time. He sat straight up. "Shit!" Lisbon thought that he needed Erica on a personal level. No he needed Erica to help with the case; that was it but he needed Lisbon, he needed his angry little princess, his Saint Teresa. She must have thought that he was attracted to Erica. Intrigued yes but he was attracted to a petite spitfire cop called Teresa Lisbon. Heading for the elevator he cursed his own stupidity. There relationship was still so new of course Teresa was going feel a little unsteady on her feet at times. The elevator dinged and Jane rushed out into the parking lot, into his Citroen and off to Lisbon's.

Ice cream had never tasted so good she was sure of it. Maybe it was because she needed comforting or maybe it was ice cream was the best food ever; either way she dug into her tub of Ben and Jerry's and stared at the television; resigned in the fact that she had no idea what she was doing and the guy that she was dating had ditched her for a hotter model who happened to be a murderer. The images on the screen were blurry and the sound seemed distant. To any outsider it would appear that Lisbon was enthralled in the television show; the reality was that she couldn't tell you what show it was if you held a gun to her head. So she really hoped that no one would. A loud banging on her front door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Lisbon!"

She eyed the door cautiously and tried to make herself as small as possible. Maybe he'd go away; maybe he'd think she wasn't home.

"I know you're in there."

_Damn!_

"Go away Jane."

"Teresa please let me in; I need to talk to you."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Teresa sighed in relief when she didn't hear a reply. A few moments later she heard a scratching sound at the door before it popped open.

"Hi" Jane smiled walking towards her.

"Did you just pick my lock?" Lisbon placed her ice cream on the coffee table.

"It seems that way."

"I could have you arrested for breaking and entering."

"You could" he walked closer still "but you won't."

Grumbling Lisbon shuffled over on the couch to make room for him.

"So talk." Lisbon looked everywhere except at Jane.

"I will if you look at me."

Reluctantly Lisbon turned her body to face him.

"There you are." The smile on his face was stunning and Lisbon couldn't help but return it. "So what's wrong?"

"You tell me you're the mentalist."

"Teresa, please. I don't want to play games."

Lisbon turned her head and scoffed "that would be a first the great Patrick Jane refusing to play mind games."

Jane sighed clearly a little frustrated with how things were going. Closing her eyes Lisbon made the decision to be a grown up and talk about what was bothering her.

"I just" she stopped herself to think of how to word it. "This whole thing with Erica upsets me."

"I know" Jane replied as he moved to sit a little closer "I saw you crying in the elevator.

"Oh ah."

"Don't be embarrassed Teresa."

"You weren't supposed to see that."

Jane shrugged in reply.

"It's just that you two have a history."

"So do you and I Lisbon."

Lisbon kept talking "You two have a history and the way you talk to her and hang on every word she says it's embarrassing."

Jane cocked his head "embarrassing how? I don't feel embarrassed."

"Not embarrassing for you. Embarrassing for me" she clarified "I can't even get you to listen to me half the time."

"Teresa" Jane grabbed her hand "my relationship with Erica is a means to an end."

"Just like Lorelai?"

Jane's sharp intake of breath would have been difficult to ignore. Lorelai was still a touchy subject; one they hadn't really talked about yet.

"Yes." He searched her eyes trying to read her thoughts; he didn't have time to get a gauge before she spoke.

"And what about me? Am I just a means to an end?"

Jane looked like he'd been slapped in the face. For the first time in a long time Jane appeared to be speechless. Somehow he managed to shake his head "no, it's not… you're not I just."

"You said you needed Erica."

"I did, I do. Lisbon. Teresa" he corrected "I need her to help with the case; that's it. I needed Lorelai to get closer to Red John but you." He looked straight into her eyes "I need you to keep me sane. I need you in my life Teresa. I want you in my life. Only you."

She smiled at him. "Okay."

Relief washed over his face "I'm sorry I never meant to make you feel bad Teresa."

Lisbon wrapped her arms around him "s'okay. I'm sorry for over reacting."

"Meh happens to the best of us."

"It never happens to you." Lisbon reasoned.

"That is because I" Jane was interrupted by a pair of beautiful lips pressed against his own. They had kissed before but something about this kiss, the way she pressed herself into him, how her hands tightened around his shirt let him know that they would be okay.

Jane chuckled as he pulled away from Lisbon to find her lips following him. "How about I take out on a date tonight?"

Lisbon shook her head "let's just stay here" she suggested as she snuggled further into his chest.

Jane pulled her closer "whatever you say my angry little princess."

"I'm not angry" she mumbled.

"You are."

"If you keep saying that you'll make me angry."

Jane woke to the feeling of weight on his chest. Blinking a few times he looked down and smiled at the mass of dark curls that lay across his vest. Placing a kiss on her forehead he closed his eyes once more. They had fallen asleep together on the couch not long after Lisbon made dinner. He hadn't intended on staying but he was so glad that he had. He could get used to waking up with one Teresa Lisbon lying on top of him. After lying awake for an hour or so Jane figured it would be best to get up and make breakfast. Carefully he tried to slide himself from underneath Lisbon. Before he had a chance to get free Lisbon's grip on him tightened.

"Where you going?" She mumbled face still buried in his chest.

"I was going to make breakfast."

"Not yet it's still dark" she mumbled before looking up at him.

Jane smiled at her "huh, so it is. In that case." Jane wriggled further down the couch and pulled Lisbon's body further up his body so her face was closer. Sweetly he kissed her lips "get some more sleep Teresa. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Better be" she threatened before closing her eyes and falling into a Jane filled sleep.

The rain fell as Jane sat in the CBI attic blue tea cup in hand. Thankfully Jane's plan to catch the killer had gone off without a hitch. Okay well technically Erica Flynn escaping was a huge hitch. But they managed to capture Natalie's killer. The rain fell against the window and Jane couldn't help but wonder how Wainwright was feeling at this particular moment. Footsteps that he knew belonged to Lisbon moved across the attic floor.

"What are you doing up here all alone?"

Jane looked up and her and decided she look particularly lovely in green today.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Just wondering how Wainwright is feeling right now." Jane couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his lips.

Lisbon shook her head "I just saw him; he's not happy."

"Not happy with me?"

"Do you care?"

Jane took a sip of his tea "meh; not really."

"Ya know Patrick; it's still not too late to take me dancing."

Smile Jane stop and kissed her sweetly on the lips before placing his cup and saucer on the window sill. "Shall we?"

"Definitely" Lisbon turned to walk out the door "just don't step on my feet like last time."

"Woman I never stood on your feet."

"Yeah okay; you tell yourself that Patrick."

"You're being quite rude Teresa, I should bend you over my knee and…"

"Don't you dear finish that sentence."

I know that they are a little OOC in places but meh. Please review.


End file.
